


7 to 11

by jjokkomi



Series: eventually (i fall into you): future drabbles/oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Kyungsoo is a hoe but yall already knew that, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: taemin hosts a halloween party. jongin and kyungsoo break in one of his rooms for him.





	7 to 11

Kyungsoo shifts on his feet a little as he continues sipping on his drink through his straw, wondering what exactly is in it. It takes like mango and peaches and maybe pineapple? A lingering bitterness underneath that is probably the alcohol in it but he’s too overwhelmed by the sweetness of the fruit that he ignores it, nodding his head as he listens to Joohyun talk about the upcoming wedding and how overbearing his family is.

He was immediately handed a drink once he got to Taemin’s house for his Halloween party he decided to throw, getting a warning look from Jongin that has scared him off of drinking it too quickly. It’s probably the first time he and Jongin have been out in months without Jiwoon with them and he misses his baby but knows he’s in good hands with his dads. They’re probably watching Hocus Pocus and Halloweentown and eating popcorn with caramel. So, he’s not worried.

“At least you get a wedding. I had to marry Jongin in a courtroom in dirty sweat pants,” he blurts, getting a surprised look from his soon to be sister in law. He motions for her to continue, which she does, blowing some of her dyed blonde hair out of her face as she continues to sulk.

The hair was a sort of rebellion to the Do traditions but makes her pull off the Sandy from Grease costume _perfectly_. If she keeps it for the wedding she’ll look like an actual Disney princess and Kyungsoo is pathetically jealous, taking a longer sip of his drink and pouting when he hears the loud slurp meaning he’s out of whatever it is he’s drinking.

“I want another,” he mumbles to himself, nodding his head when Joohyun says she’s going to the restroom, leaving him to go back to the kitchen of Taemin’s new house to see who can make him another drink.

He smiles as he passes people he knows, keeping his cup close to his chest as he avoids bumping into people. There are so many lingering scents his nose scrunches up, wondering where his boring alpha went off to. He beams when he sees Moonkyu in the kitchen, wearing a vampire costume as he pours himself a soda.

“Moonkyu hyung!” he calls, rushing up to the elder and giving him a hug and then pulling away to shove his cup at him. “Can you make me another drink thingy?” he questions, looking at all the bottles and juices on the bar and not knowing what Taemin even used.

“Drink thingy?” Moonkyu questions, looking amused as he takes his cup from him. “Are you little red riding hood?”

Kyungsoo beams, quickly nodding his head. “Jongin was supposed to be a wolf but he’s boring and came in his work clothes. I originally wanted to be a French maid but Jongin said that I couldn’t wear that in public otherwise he would probably get all _oomph_ ,” he grunts when he feels someone grab him from behind, turning his head to see the alpha giving him a scolding look.

“Oh, hi Jonginnie,” he greets, smiling up at his husband before turning back to Moonkyu who is suppressing a laugh. “See how _boring_ he looks?” he questions Moonkyu who starts snickering as he hands him over his drink, making him smile as he attempts to get the straw in his mouth.

“The only time I’ve seen him dress up was freshman year in university. We were the ghostbusters,” Moonkyu shares, making him gape as he turns around and pokes his husband harshly in the chest.

“You can match with your friends but not with me?” he questions incredulously, poking him repeatedly in the chest out of frustration and making Jongin wince a little.

“Okay, I think it’s time to cut you off,” Jongin states plainly, grabbing his cup and making him whine in protest.

“Hey!” he shouts, turning around and glaring at the elder who holds it above his head where he can’t reach it because he’s been cursed with tiny legs.

“That’s not fair, that’s only my second one,” he grumbles, watching sadly as Jongin takes a sip of it and his nose twitches, his scent flaring up in annoyance. Kyungsoo shivers a little bit, leaning closer to his alpha and fighting down a whine when he realizes how he’s starting to get mad.

“Are you _trying_ to get him wasted?” Jongin questions almost angrily, making him start to giggle when Moonkyu looks a little scared.

“He said make him a drink! Was I supposed to just give him, _juice_?” Moonkyu questions, making him downright laugh as he all but scrambles out of the room when Jongin starts moving towards him.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, sighing sadly as he sulks, looking at Jongin’s lack of an outfit with a frown. His husband opted out of the wolf costume he bought him to wear a plain black suit along with a red satin shirt. He acts like he’s going to a fashion show rather than a Halloween party and Kyungsoo is sad. It doesn’t matter that he looks ridiculously hot, he didn’t match with him, leaving him wolf-less.

“You’re the most boring person here,” he declares when Moonkyu manages to escape the kitchen.

“I’m not boring,” Jongin tries to argue but gets bumped into by another alpha, making him blink stupidly when his husband actually looks ready to _fight_ him over it.

“Oh, sorry Jongin,” the person replies before bowing slightly, which only makes Jongin look even more irritated.

Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to grab his drink from the counter, since Jongin is distractedly glaring at the new alpha.

“Don’t call me Jongin, we aren’t friends. It’s _Mr. Kim_ ,” his husband states plainly, making him fight the urge to roll his eyes at how much of a dick Jongin is to the people he works with that he isn’t friends with. He kind of gets all the nicknames now, seeing how Jongin isn’t the friendliest person.

Kyungsoo smiles uncomfortably when the other alpha only nods his head, looking a little out of place before spotting him. He looks vaguely familiar, but he can’t quite place where he’s seen him before. From how aggravated Jongin is to be around him, he assumes he’s the new guy that is apparently always doing something to piss his husband off and make him come home to talk about it.

“You’re Seungsoo’s brother, right?” he questions, making him slowly nod his head, eyeing the other male in confusion as he sips on his drink, Jongin finally noticing and giving _him_ a glare for it.

“Kyungsoo,” he shares, opting not to offer his hand to shake because Jongin will get moody. Instead he just politely smiles, eyeing the other alpha and finally realizing where he’s seen him before. “You roomed with Seungsoo hyung in college, right?” he questions, vaguely remembering meeting the other alpha the one time he visited his brother on campus when he was still in high school.

“Yeah, sophomore year. Jaewon.”

“Right. I met you when I visited hyung on campus. You shared your shrimp chips with me,” he replies, nodding his head and then looking over at Jongin, wanting to laugh when he sees how pissed the alpha looks. “I _really_ like your costume,” he compliments, just to annoy Jongin further for stealing his drink and refusing to match his costume with him.

Jaewon must not be that stupid because he only politely smiles, looking highly uncomfortable when Jongin lets out the tiniest of growls from the back of his throat. Kyungsoo ignores him, continuing to stare at the other alpha for the sole purpose of making Jongin annoyed enough to dance with him or maybe take him to a room, either way, he wins when the alpha comes towards him, steals his drink and gives him a hard look before turning back to Jaewon.

“Well, while it was _so_ nice seeing you outside of work, my _husband_ and I were going to go dance,” Jongin speaks up, grabbing him by his hand and bumping into Jaewon to block him from his view.

Kyungsoo fights down the urge to roll his eyes, waving happily to the confused alpha as Jongin tugs him towards a less crowded hallway that probably leads to the bedrooms, not at all to the living room to actually dance like he said. His nose twitches a little at how overwhelming Jongin’s scent is right now, his mood completely sour as he turns to give him a scolding look.

“What exactly were you doing?” Jongin questions calmly, scooting closer and practically caging him against the wall as people pass behind him, probably to use the restroom.

“Just being polite. Did you really have to bump into him?” he questions back, looking up at the elder who is still scowling.

“Did you not just see _him_ bump into _me_?” Jongin questions seriously, making him roll his eyes as he messes with the buttons on the elder’s shirt, getting distracted at how low he has them buttoned up.

“It’s not like he did it on purpose,” he replies, shaking his head at how ridiculous Jongin is being, undoing another button slowly because his husband looks ridiculously hot when he’s mad and it may be a bit more of a turn on than he’s willing to admit.

“That’s what you think. That fucker did it on purpose,” Jongin argues seriously, letting out a deep breath before shaking his head. “Did I tell you he buys your dad coffee _every_ day?”

“That’s nice,” Kyungsoo replies, not really paying attention as he undoes another button, Jongin too distracted with his annoyance towards the other alpha to notice.

“Nice? That kid is a _kiss ass_. I can’t believe Taemin even invited him,” Jongin grumbles, shaking his head and starting to rub his temples.

Kyungsoo suppresses the urge to roll his eyes again, knowing how much Jongin dislikes the new employee. Ever since his first day Jongin has heard nothing but complaints. Now that Kyungsoo has seen him and remembers that he was Seungsoo’s roommate, he realizes that he’s actually a family friends’ son. His parents never let them room with strangers, so it makes sense that he got brought onto the company.

His daddy is going to be retiring within the next couple of years, once he deems its time to leave Seungsoo in charge. It really doesn’t make sense to have him sucking up to him, when he really should be trying to get on Seungsoo’s good side. Although, they roomed together for a whole year, so they shouldn’t be on bad terms. At least, he never heard Seungsoo complain about Jaewon. He was always complaining about Jongin.

“I need to go ask Taemin what the hell he’s thinking,” Jongin declares, deciding it’s apparently more important than stopping him from drinking anymore and going home.

Kyungsoo thinks otherwise, grabbing him by his belt loops and tugging him back into place, letting out a whine, effectively stopping the elder. He fights down a smile, instead choosing to pout at the elder and tug him even closer, feeling his breath hitch a little.

“I’m cold,” he mumbles, reaching to undo another button of the elder’s shirt but he’s caught on by now and grabs his hand before he can do anything, making him pout, opting to fiddle with his belt buckle instead.

“Well maybe you should have worn pants,” Jongin replies plainly, looking down and eyeing his legs, making his cheeks flush.

“Pants are overrated,” he mumbles, shrugging a little and tugging the elder closer when some people pass by, sighing contently at how close the elder is to him. “Which one is Taemin’s room?” he questions curiously, getting eyed suspiciously by the elder.

“We are _not_ having sex in Taemin’s room,” Jongin states plainly, making him deflate a little.

“No one said anything about having sex, I just wanted to suck you off,” he sighs out, wondering why Jongin is always so cheap when to anything _other_ than clothes. Why does he need a Gucci belt buckle in the first place? he wonders, knowing it’s just getting in the way of getting the belt off in the first place. Kyungsoo hates belts, giving it a little glare.

“Will you _ever_ learn how to filter yourself?” Jongin questions tiredly, leaning forward and letting out a quiet groan against his neck, his hands immediately going towards his hips.

Kyungsoo smiles as he hikes a leg around the elder’s waist, slowly grinding against his thigh when he feels a puff of air close to one of his bite marks, making his breath hitch. He downright moans when Jongin grips his bare thigh, thanking the weather for being warm enough to still wear shorts with his costume. Although, the ones he’s wearing aren’t exactly loose and as he slowly starts getting hard grinding on the elder’s thigh, they become uncomfortable.

It doesn’t really matter though, he has his alpha in his arms giving him his undivided attention for the first time all night, no one interrupting them. It’s the first time in _weeks_ since he’s had any sort of opportunity to even have Jongin’s hand on him in ways that are making him wet, too busy taking care of the house and their soon to be two year old who is more than a handful. Trying to have sex with your husband when you have a son that _routinely_ leaves his bed in the middle of the night to squish himself into your bed, is well, _impossible_.

Jongin must feel pent up too because when he finally moves to kiss him, he doesn’t hold back. It isn’t the least bit gentle or sweet, the elder immediately moving to make him a mess as he nips and sucks. It makes him feel dizzy for a second time tonight when Jongin pulls away to attack his neck again,

“Changed my mind,” he gasps out when Jongin bucks against him hard enough he can feel the swell of the elder’s cock in his slacks. “Want you to fuck me against wall. Don’t care if people watch, want them to see how good my alpha fucks me,” he whines out, trying his hardest to get off on rubbing against Jongin’s thigh alone, he’s so pent up.

“The _only_ one that gets to see how good you take my cock is _me_ , do you understand?” Jongin questions him sternly, his scent flaring out and making him obediently nod his head, tightening his grip on the elder’s arms.

“Take me to a room then, _please_ ,” he whimpers out, burying his face in the elder’s neck because he’s a pathetic mess already and they haven’t even done anything.

He nearly shrieks when Jongin picks him up, his legs immediately going to wrap around the elder’s middle. He silently rejoices when Jongin takes them to a room, not even bothering to knock before opening the door and closing it. He hears the lock turn before he feels his back get pressed up against the door, making him wince a little as Jongin moves to kiss him.

He clumsily takes off the hood clasped securely around his neck, letting it fall before trying to reach to undo the rest of the buttons to Jongin’s shirt. He pushes the jacket off of the elder’s shoulders and the works on the shirt, moaning as Jongin starts to untuck the black turtleneck he’s wearing from his shorts breaking their kiss to tug it over his head.

He looks around and wonders what room they stole, seeing it fully furnished, wondering if it's a spare or not. He doesn’t think for too long, getting distracted by Jongin who is tugging impatiently on his shorts, looking a little confused.

“They zip up in the back,” he giggles out, standing on his tip toes to give the elder an appreciative kiss when he finds the zipper. He almost laughs when Jongin’s scent flares up, probably because he opted out of underwear.

“ _Seriously_?” Jongin questions exasperatedly, shaking his head before letting out a deep breath.

“They were tighter than I thought they would be. Plus, now I don’t have to worry about losing another pair of underwear,” he explains seriously, laughing when Jongin nips at his ear.

“You’re _ridiculous_ ,” Jongin whispers before moving to suck on his neck, leaving him to moan appreciatively, wiggling out of his shorts before attempting to get Jongin’s belt undone.

It’s hard though when Jongin distracts him with a hand gripping his ass and thumb rubbing against his entrance, making his knees buckle. He whines when Jongin inserts two fingers without warning, gasping a little as he immediately starts fingering him, making him hit his head harshly against the wall as he crooks his fingers expertly.

“Right there, _fuck_ right there,” he sighs out, arching his back and biting his lip as he tries to fuck himself on the elder’s hand, feeling the pit of his stomach heat up. “Don’t stop please, _please_ ,” he whines, grabbing a hold of the elder’s arm and gasping when he inserts another finger, stretching him out perfectly.

“You gonna come just from my fingers?” Jongin whispers against his ear, making him frantically nod his head and nearly shriek when he spanks him, his toes curling as the pressure starts to build up quickly just from listening to how wet he is already.

“Do it harder,” he begs, letting out a sob when Jongin complies and the coil in the pit of his stomach bursts, his legs nearly giving out as he starts to come, shaking when Jongin overstimulates him before pulling his fingers out.

He wobbles a bit, pulling Jongin down for a kiss before moving to shove him against the wall, switching their positions before he gets down on his knees. He glares at the belt buckle, which has Jongin snorting as he moves to undo it for him, taking his belt out of the loops before tossing it on the floor. Kyungsoo licks his lips as he pulls down the zipper that’s currently straining to hold in the bulge in Jongin’s pants.

One of them wore underwear at least, making him reach out and pull the waist band down with both hands until Jongin’s cock springs free. He’s too impatient to tease him, even though its what he _deserves_ for not dressing up, he’ll have to make him suffer another time, maybe when they get home, if his throat isn’t too sore after this.

He sighs as he noses along the length, loving how _thick_ Jongin feels in his hands as he slowly starts to tug him into full hardness. He licks a clean stripe up on the underside of the elder’s cock before leaving open mouth kisses along the length, making Jongin impatiently tug on his hair. He smiles a little as he moves to kiss the tip, mouth watering as he finally moves to take it in his mouth, moaning immediately at the taste, _loving_ it.

“Be a good boy and look at your alpha when you suck him off,” Jongin demands, tugging his hair a little, making him moan around the tip and he sinks down.

He slowly starts to bob his head, jerking off the part he still can’t take fully without choking. The elder is too big for him to properly take him in his mouth fully, but Kyungsoo sees it as a personal challenge each time to see how much more he can take. Today is no exception and he’s feeling particularly determined, trying to fight down the urge to reach down and touch himself, focusing on his breathing instead.

He takes a couple of deep breaths as he sloppily blows the elder before he relaxes his throat, sinking down as far as he can go and swallowing, feeling his hole twitch when Jongin lets out a load groan and the fingers in his hair tighten to the point it hurts. He goes even further, whining before he gags, pulling off immediately before coughing a little, wiping at his mouth as he tries to compose himself.

“Want you to fuck my mouth,” he moans out, reaching down to touch himself when he can’t fight the urge anymore, opening his mouth obediently and waiting for the elder. His eyes flutter shut when he feels Jongin rubbing the tip of his cock against his lips, chasing after it with his tongue to try and get a taste before he feels the heaviness settle in his mouth.

He relaxes his throat as much as he can as Jongin starts fucking his mouth, looking up at the alpha and hallowing his cheeks as much as he can. His eyes burn a little as he’s pushed to his limit, not once taking his eyes off the elder’s face, feeling himself squirm at how empty he feels. He fights hard not to gag, the urge to please his alpha overriding his logic before he remembers he needs to _breathe_. He taps Jongin on the thigh when it becomes too much, coughing as he pulls away.

“You okay baby?” Jongin questions, reaching down and grabbing him by the arms to help him back to his feet. He wobbles a little, leaning on the elder tiredly and smiling contently. He hums a little when he feels Jongin rubbing his nose along his neck soothingly as he tries to even out his breathing, throat feeling a little sore.

“Did I do a good job?” he questions instead, smiling when he feels Jongin nod, pulling away and giving him a sloppy kiss.

“You always look so pretty choking on my cock,” Jongin compliments, making his inner omega squirm, smiling against the elder’s mouth as he puts his arms around his shoulders, holding him close.

“I look prettier getting fucked by it,” he replies, spreading his legs and hoping he gets the hint. “Look _really_ pretty when your big knot stretches me out,” he sighs out, whimpering as Jongin sucks down on his first bite mark, making his legs buckle.

“Shit,” Jongin suddenly curses, sounding a little too serious as he pulls away from his neck, making him pout. “We can’t.”

Kyungsoo nearly falls down, giving the elder a confused look, not at all opposed to starting to cry at this point because he’s _desperate_.

“What do you _mean_ we can’t?” he whines, refusing to loosen his grip he has on the elder when he looks like he’s about to pull away. He did _not_ just ruin his throat for him not to get properly fucked by the elder.

“I don’t have a condom,” Jongin explains quietly, making him groan as he tilts his head back, hitting the wall and making him whine.

“You seriously saw me leave the house in the tiniest pair of shorts possible and didn’t think I’d want you to _fuck me_ at some point?” he questions angrily, wanting to hit the alpha on the head for being so clueless.

“No, I mean, I just remembered I don’t have any left. I honestly can’t even remember when the last time I bought any was,” Jongin explains further, letting out a tired sigh.

“Go borrow one from Taemin,” he suggests, getting scoffed at before that cocky look Jongin is so good at making is on his face.

“They wouldn’t _fit_ , babe,” Jongin replies, making him flush a little at the implication, not that he can forget just how _big_ Jongin is. He thinks about it a little too much sometimes, especially when he’s showering and well, that’s definitely not helping him to think about it now.

He whines, burying his face against the elder’s neck and shivering at how good he smells right now. He can’t help but lick at the elder’s bite mark, a wave of possessiveness coming over him seeing it now. He grunts a little when he feels Jongin’s hands on his hips, trying to hold him in place because he’s started grinding against the elder without even realizing it.

“Just the tip,” he whispers, nibbling on Jongin’s ear and fighting down the urge to cry out of frustration, too far gone to try and wait until they get home. “Please, just the tip, just want the tip,” he begs, feeling tears of frustration pool at the corner of his eyes as he tries to move. “Jongin _please_ ,” he cries out, gasping when Jongin pushes him flush against the wall, hiking his leg up for him before he feels the elders cock push against his entrance.

“Just this?” Jongin questions, pushing in the tip before pulling out, teasing him as he does it a couple more times, making him squirm.

“Want _more_ ,” he whines, feeling his toes curl when Jongin complies, but it’s still not enough, making him groan out of frustration. He’s not sure if this is worse than just going home, feeling the stretch of the elder as he pushes in, only to pull out just as quickly, leaving him completely unsatisfied. “Alpha,” he begs sadly, giving his husband a pleading look.

“Just this once, okay?” Jongin questions, making him eagerly nod his head, nearly squealing as he moves to kiss the elder, giggling when he effortlessly picks him up and securing his legs around his waist.

He gasps when Jongin slowly pushes in, letting out an appreciative moan when he bottoms out. The elder grips him by his ass as he slowly starts to fuck into him, making him move as best as he can to match his pace. He distractedly kisses the elder when he feels him move, shivering when his back hits something cold and hard. He barely registers that he’s being pushed against the wall until Jongin lowers him a bit before he makes him set one of his legs down and hikes the other up with his arm, making him curse.

He’s able to thrust into him easier with the new angle, making him grip his arm pathetically as he sets a pace that hits him so deep he can feel his stomach starting to coil. He messily kisses the elder, gripping the back of his neck tightly and trying not to sob at how hard he’s fucking into him, knowing there are going to be bruises on his lower back when they’re done. When he feels Jongin smack him on the thigh he shrieks loudly, hitting his head against the wall loud enough to alert anyone nearby as to what they’re doing.

“People are gonna hear,” he whimpers out, wanting to cry when Jongin pulls out and quickly turns him around so he’s facing the wall, bracing himself and leaning forward when he feels hands on his hips.

“Thought you wanted people to know how good your alpha fucks you?” Jongin questions against his neck, griping his hips as he continues fucking him even harder, making him squirm as he starts to feel the elders knot swell. “Let them hear how good you take my knot,” Jongin groans out, making him completely forget where he’s at as he squeals.

“Jongin don’t stop, gimme your knot, I want it so fucking _bad_ ,” he all but shouts, clawing at the wall and shaking as he feels the elder bite down on his neck, making him finally come untouched, letting out a loud cry as his legs nearly give out.

He whimpers as Jongin keeps going, holding onto his waist as he fucks into him one last time before he can feel the elders come start to fill him up. It has him moaning appreciatively, not remembering the last time he felt so full with the elders cock coming inside him. He pants, tiredly leaning back against his alpha who slowly sinks them down to the floor, making him whimper as he sits in his lap.

He leans against his chest as he closes his eyes, shivering as he feels a hand on his stomach, scooping his come up and putting it against his lips, making him open his mouth and greedily suck on the elder’s fingers. He licks them clean before turning his head, kissing the elder who hungrily laps at his mouth, his cock twitching inside him making him moan.

“Don’t,” he whispers tiredly when he feels Jongin starts rubbing a thumb on his nipples, too sensitive to handle another round so soon.

“You good?” Jongin questions, rubbing his nose against his cheek soothingly, making him slowly nod his head.

“Not gonna be able to walk to the car,” he says quietly, making Jongin laugh against his neck. “M’serious,” he mumbles tiredly, hitting the elder on the arm that’s securely around his stomach.

“No, I’m laughing because I’m pretty sure this is Taemin’s room,” Jongin snorts out, making him slowly blink his eyes open to see a fully furnished bedroom. He vaguely remembers it on the first tour Taemin took them on when they showed up last week to help him move in.

“The bed looks comfortable,” he says seriously, turning to give Jongin a look.

“We are _not_ having sex in Taemin’s bed,” Jongin states sternly, making _him_ snort.

“Just want to nap,” he replies quietly, messing with Jongin’s wedding ring and turning to give him a look. “Please?”

Jongin lets out a loud sigh, making him smile triumphantly. “You’re spoiled.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess bYe


End file.
